starcraftfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Blood
Blood & Sweat is an Fan Fiction created by QuackJAG. The story starts off on a small planet on the edge of the Galaxy deep in space, on a Terran Fortress Base. The Terrans quickly learn that this planet, once thought safe, is no longer so once the Zerg under the planets crust rise and start killing everything and everyone it can. The following days even grab the eye of even the mightly protoss. Plot ---------------------------- Spoiler Warning: Plot or ending details follow. ---------------------------- Coming Soon. Main Characters Terran Marine Aaron Leon: 24 years old. Aaron is a new younger Marine sent to Noxious with help from his older brother. Once on Noxious he finds that serving with his brother, and geting a crush on a younger Medic, makes him very happy. Him and Asher come from a long line of family, even to the point of being on Old Earth at one point. Once the Zerg rise and start attacking everything, he soon finds himself fighting for his life more then fighting for a war. Marine Asher Leon: 26 years old. The older brother of Aaron, Asher Leon is a true fighter, the ones you hear about in the stories. He helped his younger brother get sent to Noxious to serve together since no action has taken place on the planet since the end of the Zerg 4 years ago. Once they return, Asher finds out fighting along side his brother was not something he was looking forward too. Medic Kiki Atonovic: 23 years old. A young Medic, Kiki is one of the few women on the base. She finds the Planet very peaceful and loves to go on Marine Patrols around the Planet, and even geting a little thing for a new Marine. But once the Zerg attack, she finds that dealing with the screams and blood is something she cant take for long. Kiki comes from a long family of Terrans. Viking Pilot Steven Walsh: 34 years old. While his true Rank is never stated, he is a highly skilled Pilot, Hes the man you want on your side when the stuff hits the fan. He has a very high personality and doesent seem to let even the Zergs return bother him. When he is off the battleground, he is the life of the party, but when he is in a combat zone, you wouldent want to get in his way. General Richard Andrews: 57 years old. The highest ranked officer, General Andrews is a highly skilled commander. He believes the Blood and Sweat of his Marines are all he needs to win a battle. He is, by what the Marines say, "A jackass that you cant help but like." type of general. Sergeant Ramona Valentine: 28 years old. Sergeant Valentine is another one of the few women on the base, but one that holds a good amount of power. Ramona finds nothing better then to yell at Marines as they train for the next battle. Some say that one of the reasons she is a Sergeant is because her and Andrews are close, others say cause she "Puts the fear of God into men." Ghost Nick Wells: 31 years old. One of 3 Ghost on the base, Wells doesent talk much, like they all do, so he lets his weapons and skills do the talking for him. His Father, Sam Wells, was one of the best Ghosts out there, and from day one Nick has tryed to follow in his Fathers foot steps. He has a highly aggressive look at both the Zerg and the Protoss, beliving they sould all be wiped out. Protoss Executor Ziarkower: 683 years old. Executor and Commander of The Ark of Aziz, Ziarkower is a powerful leader. He is the light in times of darkness. He fought bravely on Aiur to the point of all most losing his life at the hands of the Zerg. Since Aiur he has commanded The Ark of Aziz, and kept on watch for the return of the Zerg, for he knew they would return one day, he always wanted to believe he was wrong, but sadly, he knew he wasent. Ziarkower also holds life to be rare and not to be wasted unless needed. High Templar Azere: 412 years old. A younger Protoss of the group, Azere is a skilled warrior who fears nothing. Along with close brother in arms, Ziarkower, he believes life is rare and must not be wasted for any reason other then for a greater reason. Azere saves Aaron from death, soon after he returns the favor forming a short of friendship between the two. High Templar Biondra: 398 years old. While she may be the youngest of the group, she is not to be taken lightly. Biondras skill is very impressive. After the infection of Aiur, Biondra swore to herself she would become more then a simple Zealot, now it has come true. Being young that she is, Biondra has already became a well known, and well skilled, member of the Templar. Her powers are one to be feared. Dark Templar Ritzchel: 984 years old. One of the oldest Dark Templars on The Ark of Aziz, Ritzchel has fought in many battles of all types, Zerg, Terran, many. Ritzchel, along with his close brother Menkez, are some of the most powerful Dark Templar for many reaces of space. Dark Templar Menkez: 1043 years old. The oldest Dark Templar, and oldest protoss on The Ark of Aziz, Menkez is pretty much the most powerful being on Aziz. His mere sight send most enemys running, his power send the rest. He is a very skilled worrior indeed. Dark Templar Aszkenaze: 537 years old. One of few female Dark Templar, Aszkenaze is a very powerful Templar, her appearance is one of beauty and evil. Even the powerful Executor Ziarkower has stated that "For I may not be an enemy, but I fear Aszkenaze none the less." High Templar Dyszel: 466 years old. Ziarkowers more aggressive aide, Dyszel agrees life is importen, but is never the last one to battle. Fighting the Zerg is something he "Simply enjoys." Dyszel is a tad more aggressive then your every day Protoss, but like many of his brothers, is one to be feared. Zerg Cerebrate Chajit: One of the oldest, and last, of the Cerebrates. Chajit, of the Barski Brood, has been in a deep hibernation for many life times for an unknown reason. But for some reason some unknown force has awakened him from his other wise never ending sleep. Now awake, Chajit will stop at nothing to take control of the planet, and to search for other Cerebrates that share his new found life. The Overmind will be reborn. Other Terran Base – Fortress Tamerlane: The largest Terran base on the Planet, Fortress Tamerlane is indeed as its title tells. The main base itself is huge, protected by large heavy walls followed by trenches covered by bunkers, inside the wall the base holds many Terran building and one Command Center. Along with the base itself, it also digs indo the mountain side behind it, leading up to two very large hanger bays that sit inside the mountain itself. Other Terran Bases – Fortress Ewald & Fortress Waldron: Two other heavy Terran bases. They too come under attack once the Zerg start there war path. Planet - Noxious: The "Rock", as the Terrans put it, is a very old planet on the edge of Terran controlled deep space. Noxious's surface is a mix of diffrent climates, much like Old Earth. Protoss Mothership - The Ark of Aziz: The Ark of Aziz: One of the very first Protoss Motherships made since the end Aiur, The Ark of Aziz is one of the most, and biggest (about half the size of an small moon), powerful weapon of war in the Protoss fleet. With its power, also comes a small Protoss city around the center of the ship. Protected by heavy Protoss armor and thick shelding, The Ark of Aziz is a force to fear. Zerg Hive - The Hive: The origin of the Zerg on Noxious, The Hive is the biggest, and only, Hive on the Planet. Under the command of the Old Cerebrate Chajit, the Zerg will stop at nothing to kill every last life on Noxious. ---------------------------- Spoilers End Here ---------------------------- Updates 5/11/08 Blood & Sweat Story Begins taking shape 5/12/08 Blood & Sweat In Pre-Production 5/13/08 Blood & Sweat Pre-Production Ends. 5/14/08 Blood & Sweat Starcraft Fan Fiction Wiki Updated. 5/27/08 Blood & Sweat is about to began. Link http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1129600/ - Fan Fiction Page.